


Bewitched

by KatMissMatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Competitive Oikawa/Reader, Confessions, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, It's Actually Really Vanilla for a Tentacle Fic, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Like Tentacle Bondage, Magic School, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, Top Oikawa Tooru, Witch!Reader, witch!oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMissMatch/pseuds/KatMissMatch
Summary: You're one of the best students in your grade and are aiming for the top student award - unfortunately Oikawa Tooru is also at the top of the class. This would bother you less if he wasn't completely insufferable. Neither of you can get through a class without bickering and your teachers have finally had it.Now you're trapped in a room together by a powerful spell until you can "Learn to Get Along"Is such a thing possible? Or will your competitive nature lead you into an unexpected battle for dominance?Discord Name: KatMissMatch
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122
Collections: Yagami Yato Fanfic Event: Halloween Edition 2020





	Bewitched

“Ha! I win _again_.” You taunt. Holding up the flowering plant.” I don’t know why you seem to think your suddenly going to beat me with plant magic – It’s always been my specialty.”

“Hrmfph.” He pouts, crossing his arms and turning up his nose. “I’ll beat you at _everything._ Just wait.” You can’t help but scoff.

“Yeah right Oikawa! Keep dreaming. Top student is going to _me._ You’ll just have to come to terms with being _second best._ ”

“Just because your better at botanical magic does _not_ mean you’re going to get top student… You can’t match me in thaumaturgy _or_ divination!” He argues.

“Yeah? Well you absolutely _suck_ at transmutations!”

“Not as bad as you do at summoning!”

“Well forgive me but I can’t thinking of a single demon that could be worse then _you!_ ”

“STUDENTS!” You both freeze, glaring at each other before turning towards your professor. “How many times must you two be told to _stop fighting_?”

“It was his-”

“She started-”

“Enough!” The professor looks beyond done with you both. “This is a weekly, if not _daily_ occurrence with you two…” She looks between you both a few times and sighs. “You two are the top students…but your endless bickering is getting on the nerves of all your professors.”

“Sorry Ma’am…”

“Sorry…” She sighs again. Then smiles with a determined look.

“I have an idea actually…” You both blink a few times as she laughs, sharing a worried look.

“This is entirely your fault…” He grumbles. You roll your eyes with a sigh. “How is that? It takes two to argue you know.”

“Your impossible to get along with!” You roll your eyes again but say nothing. “Like really! How am I supposed to get along with you when your so… so… Stubborn! And smug!”

“Because you’re just the most humble and least conceited witch I’ve ever met…” You reply sarcastically.

“I can’t be worse then _you_!”

“You’re the one that started all this!”

“I did _not.”_

“ _Yes._ You did.” You stare at him in disbelief. “You challenged the entire school on the very first day, claiming that your were going to be the _best_ no matter how hard we tried. All I did was step up to that challenge and prove you wrong. You’ve just never let go of your stupid pride!”

“You’re the prideful one…” He mutters.

“Oh really? How so?” He smirks down at you, as if he knew some big dark secret.

“I know that you’re too proud to date any of the guys in school… Which means you’ve probably never even been kissed.” _That_ makes you laugh.

“Pfft…ahaha. _Tha-that’s_ your proof of my pride?”

“Am I wrong?” He challenges.

“Of course you’re wrong… I can’t believe that you would think that.”

“I have a harder time believing any man would _want_ to be with someone as bitchy as you.” You snort.

“Believe what you will Oikawa…” You smirk. “Better to have no reputation then one for being selfish in bed…”

“I am _not-”_

“See that’s the thing, unlike the guys apparently – the girls _talk_.” He stills for a moment and you continue. “A good chunk of them agree – that you’re overly rough and downright _selfish_. It’s hardly a wonder none of them date you for very long.”

“I don’t get _dumped-”_

“Except that you do, you just pretend it was your idea all along and since most of them just want to test the rumors… they don’t really care.” He was _fuming_ at this point.

“Better then no one dating you at all!”

“Is it though?” You challenge. He groans loudly.

“We’re _never_ going to get out of this stupid room! All because _you_ are _completely_ insufferable!”

“I mean if you ever wanna try being less of a prick, I’ll be here. Until then I’m going to work on a way to get around the spell… Since I hate to agree with you, but I don’t really see how we could _ever_ get along.”

Several hours pass like this. He whines about being stuck with you, and you bicker about pointless things. Despite your best efforts, you can’t find a loophole in the spell that was currently sealing you both into the room together until you could _‘learn to get along’_ …

“That’s it! I give up!” You flop onto your back, grimacing at the cold stone. “We’re probably gonna die in here.”

“What is the resident ‘genius’ out of ideas already? He sighs from where he’s lying on the other side of the room.

“Guess so.”

“…” After a few moments of silence he speaks again. “Do people actually think I’m selfish?”

“Huh?”

“In bed. Do they really say that?”

“I tell you we’re probably gonna die and _that’s_ your concern?” You shake your head in disbelief.

“Well… I kind of assume the professor has a way to undo it… but yeah. Pretty shit reputation to go out with.” You sigh.

“I’m hoping she wasn’t serious about leaving us here… but in case we do die in here. Yes, they do… however.” He perks up a bit, giving you an oddly hopeful look. “They also say your, uh – _size_ makes up for it.” He grins.

“Oh _do_ they now?”

“Oh get over yourself, even if you _are_ well endowed – it doesn’t really change that a selfish lay is never really a good lay.”

“…” You can practically _feel_ the gears turning in his head and sigh.

“Just ask. Whatever it is your wondering about… just ask. At least talking will pass the time.”

“I was just wondering if you were a virgin or not…” You chuckle.

“No. Why? I hope you weren’t gonna say something lame like – ‘ _you don’t wanna die a virgin do you?’._ “

“No! God I’m not _that_ desperate.”

“Rude! I’ll have you know that I’m an _excellent_ lay, unlike _someone_ I know.”

“Says who?” He challenges.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” You smile at the ceiling. “You’ll just have to take my word for it.”

“When have I _ever_ taken your word for something?”

“That’s true… Well, not like you can ask anyone about it while we’re stuck in here.” You snort out a laugh. “And it’s not like you’re about to test it either.”

“…” When he doesn’t reply you crane your neck to look at him. He was sitting up now and giving you an odd look.

“What are you thinking about _now_?”

“Do you think if we could fully agree on _one thing_ – that it might count as getting along?”

“I suppose it might…” You sit up. “Did you have anything in particular in mind?” You notice a faint blush creeping up his neck.

“ _You can’t possibly think that I’d-_ ”

“No!” He crosses his arms and turns up his nose in the most obnoxious way. “I’m not so desperate that I would _want_ to kiss you or anything else with you for that matter!”

“Pfft, It’s _me_ who wouldn’t want to waste time kissing _you.”_

“I’m a _great_ kisser.”

“Sure you are.”

“Better then you at the very least.”

“Care to test that?” You challenge.

“Bring it! I’ll show you…” He mutters. You both still for a moment as if letting the reality of what you just suggested, and agreed too, sink in. _Too late to back out now._

“Fine. How do we determine the winner?” You ask. He hums.

“Ever heard of ‘ _too hot_ ’?”

“Of course, you keep kissing and can only kiss. The first person to touch or do something other then just kiss loses.” You hum thoughtfully. “That should work fine to determine our winner. And _then_ you’ll have to agree that I’m the better kisser.”

“You wish. You’re the one that’s gonna be accepting defeat.”

There’s an awkward minute while you two scoot towards each other, almost reluctantly. Until you’re sitting face to face and almost glaring at each other.

“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” You challenge, he smirks in response.

“It was _your_ idea little cutie, why don’t _you_ kiss _me?_ ”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? You _are_ shorter then me – and I wouldn’t be letting you kiss me if you weren’t at least cute.”

“Ugh. It’s not like I _want_ to kiss you…” You grin. “I’m just doing you a favor so that _maybe_ we can get out of here when you admit I’m the better kisser.”

“Not gonna happen… You better be ready to admit how wrong you were.”

Angrily you lean forward, nearly smashing your lips together. You can feel him reel a little in shock before pressing back as you start to move against his mouth. _His lips are kind of soft…_ You muse. You keep it slow and simple to start. His tongue swipes against your lip and you open without thinking. As his tongue invades your mouth you find yourself in a losing battle for dominance. He bullies his way around your mouth, exploring the ways you react. Leaning onto your hands and knees you press further forward, breaking the kiss momentarily before capturing his lips again, biting softly against his lower lip to gain access. You waste no time turning the tables as you softly, yet urgently tangle tongues with him. Licking your way around his mouth until you hear a soft moan escape him.

You pull back slightly, wanting to see the look of need and defeat on his face. You weren’t expecting him to follow you. His lips chase after yours, capturing them with a _hunger_. You gasp when his teeth press into your lip hard enough to draw blood. He chases the feeling, pressing deeper into your mouth even as you try to pull back. He growls, pulling you into his lap as one hand tangles in your hair, keeping you pressed firmly against him. He works at your mouth, mimicking the way you had tasted him. A soft groan escapes you. He pulls back with a soft smirk.

“You make such pretty sounds.” His lips are swollen from kissing you, and the hand in your hair still hasn’t let go.

“You… you lost.” You breathe out shakily. His eyes sparkle with mischief.

“Maybe we should do best two out of three…”

Before you can argue he’s biting at your lips, sucking gently as he licks over the small wound from his earlier aggression. He pulls back for a moment and you press forward. Fingers tangling into surprisingly, soft brown curls. You steal the lead back as he smirks against your mouth. Panting, you growl out.

“What’s… so… funny?”

“You lost that round…” You blink a few times. _Shit._

“You were running away… can’t have that.”

You tilt his lips up to meet yours savoring the plush feeling as you trace his lip with your tongue.

“ _Give me your best shot… Tooru_.” You can feel him shiver under you. _Seems there was some truth some of those rumors after all._ Your fingers graze against his scalp as you lick around his mouth. Soft breathy moans escape from you both whenever the need to breathe interferes with slide of tongues and exchanges of spit as you both work at unraveling the other. You can feel the aching heat building in your core, and you’re tempted to grind down against him for relief… _Not yet, he’s gotta break first…_ You moan loudly against his mouth and he responds by pulling your hair slightly to deepen the kiss further. Pressing yourself flush against him you gasp as he ruts up against you. _Maybe there was some truth to that rumor too…_

“I-I win…” You pant.

“You pressed into me first…” You stare at each other, panting softly. Eyes clouded with need and lust.

“Should we… have a tie breaker?” He pants. You shake your head. _If he keeps this up I’m going to end up doing a lot more then kissing him…_ “Good. Cause I’m tired of not touching you.” Your eyes go wide as his hands tighten on your waist, grinding your core against his growing hardness. “If you want me to stop. You better say so right now… because I’m about to show you how unselfish I can be.” Staring into those brown orbs you find no malice, only lust and need. You will yourself to say no, but your body betrays you as he ruts against your sensitive core.

“ _Please…_ ” He smiles almost predatory.

“As you wish.” His smirk irritates you.

“I bet you’re as vanilla as it gets.” One of his hands trail between your legs, stroking against you through the fabric of your tights.

“Oh yeah? I can prove you wrong there… but it’s all up to you tonight cutie. Do you _want_ me to give you vanilla? Or do you want something…. _Kinkier_?”

“Either you give it your _best…_ ” You squirm against his hand, panting heavily. “Or you don’t stand a chance of pleasing me.” He chuckles before whispering in your ear, hot breath sending shivers down your spine.

“As you wish.” He whispers an incantation under his breath. “Just remember that you asked for this.”

Your eyes widen at the soft glow radiating from his palm. _That was a summoning incantation…_ When he opens his hand you can see the small creature he’s summoned. It looks an awful lot like a little blue... blob. You give him a skeptical look.

“Don’t judge it just yet little cutie…”

“I told you not to call me that.” He only shrugs.

“I think you’re still wearing far too many layers…” He shrugs off his jacket, laying it under you as he presses your back against the rough stone floor.

“These,” He hooks his fingers into the waist of your tights. “Need to go.” You blush a little as he rids you of the pesky garment. His fingers rub against your damp panties under your skirt as he chuckles.

“Already so wet… just what my little friend here needs.” You gasp at the cool, almost wet sensation as the little blob settles itself inside your panties. “See, he feeds and grows off of moisture, and also does whatever I tell him too. Very useful little familiar of mine…” You shudder as it latches onto your clit, sucking on the sensitive nub. “Such a beautiful expression…” He leans down to capture your lips as he deftly undoes the buttons of your blouse. He looks down at you, half undressed and spread out beneath him.

“Beautiful.”

“Complimenting me isn’t going too…” You moan softly from the small creatures ministrations.

“I’m just stating the truth. Little cutie.”

“I told you not to-” You gasp at the sensation of something stroking your folds, the sucking remains relentless.

“Shhh, save your energy and just let me take care of you…” He pulls your bra down to reveal your breasts to his hungry gaze. He takes one nipple into his mouth, sucking at the sensitive bud as he palms the other. Pinching the nipple into a perfect peak and tugging gently. A lewd moan escapes you as the stroking gradually gets stronger.

“Ahhhh… ahhh…” So many sensations left your head spinning. A sharp nip causes your eyes to fly open with a gasp. You can _feel_ him chuckle as he looks up at you.

“Look at you… you’re practically trembling.” He blows cool air over the wet nipple causing you to moan lowly. “Are you that close already? I thought you said this was going to be hard…” There’s a teasing lilt to his voice that makes you want to deny him.

“Pfft… this is… nothing.”

“Oh? Is that really how you want to play this, _little cutie?_ ”

“Don’t call-”

“Well, as I’ve said…” He cuts you off immediately. “It’s all about you tonight. Let’s see about making you cum…” He slinks down between your legs and smirks back at you. “I think it’s my turn down here.” You watch in fascination as a much larger blue blob with several tendrils makes its way out of your skirt and over your exposed chest. Its settles over a breast, tendrils wrapping around the other. You bite your lip as it works your nipples with alarming precision.

“Don’t forget about me now…” He hums, slowly gliding your panties down your legs. “So pretty…” You get no warning before he licks a strip down your slit. His tongue dances quickly around your swollen clit before dipping past your folds. The quick action causes you to buck against him.

“Ah, ah- Little cutie… None of that.” His hands grip your hips tightly as he begins working his tongue in and out of you fervently.

“Oi- _ahhh_ … _T-tooru, please!”_ Your voice betrays your needs as he uses one hand to work your clit.

“That’s right little cutie… _cum for me_.” As his tongue re-enters you, you cry out and comply, unable to stop yourself anymore.

“ _Tooruuuuuu~_.” He works you through it, lapping at your juices as if his life depended on it. “ _Ahhhh, ahhhhh~_ _Pl-please, it’s sensitive_.”

“You know... I think I like that expression on your face. Begging and needy. It suits you, I’d like to see more of it...”

“Come here…” You look up at him confused. The blue blob happily bounces over to it’s master, giving you a small reprieve. “ _Aquila._ ” Recognizing the spell for water you open your eyes to see the smallish blob quickly growing in size. What once fit in the palm of his hand with wispy little tendrils now stood to his waist with long thick tentacles. Your mouth waters a little and you swallow thickly.

“I told you not to judge him so quickly didn’t I?”

“You can’t possibly mean too-”

“You _asked_ for my best… I promise you’re _never_ going to forget tonight. Don’t worry though, he’s mostly like this because I want you off the floor.” You yelp a little as it picks you up, wrapping itself around your thighs, waist and arms. It holds you almost… _gently_ , as it suspends you mid air.

“What are you…?”

“Doing? Well, I took care of you… I think it’s time you return the favor, don’t you agree?” You swallow, not entirely trusting your voice. “Oh don’t worry, my little friend is going to help keep you… ready.” You yelp at the cool sensation rubs against your still sensitive folds, grinding against your clit in the process. “So it’s gonna go like this, if you want me to fill that tight little hole of yours… you’re going to have to make me cum first.” You whine a little, the need building in your core quicker then you expected. You lick your lips as he unbuckles and _ever so slowly_ pulls it out.

You’re tempted to whistle. _They were_ _ **not**_ _kidding about his size._

“I can see that look on your face little cutie… you _really_ want my cock, don’t you?” The smug look on his face makes you harden your gaze.

“Pfft, like I’d want _your- mmphf._ ” He cuts you off swiftly shoving your mouth onto it.

“It hurts to hear you lie like that, you know? And I mean, just _look_ at you… sucking it so _earnestly._ ” Unable to retort due to the large cock in your mouth you give up on resisting and focus all your attention on the task in front of you. There was only so much you could do, suspended mid-air with your arms pinned behind your back, but you hollow your cheeks and press your tongue to the underside of his shaft as you try to get more of him.

“Oh _fuck…_ Haa~ If you wanted it that bad little cutie all you had to do was ask...” He thrusts forward, hitting the back of your throat as you moan around him, sending vibrations along his shaft. “Oh god… you take it so… so well.” All you can do is moan as he fucks into your throat. You can feel as tears prick at your eyes and drool drips down your chin.

All the while his familiar rubs at your wet opening, your hips grinding against it seeking that delicious relief and friction.

“ _Little cutie_ _,_ I… I’m gonna!” Your eyes roll back as he unloads down your throat. You swallow it down like your last meal. “Fuck that’s…” You lick your lips as he pants lightly. “… really hot.” He finishes. “You look like you’re already ready for more though.”

“I told you, you’d need you best to stand a chance didn’t I?” Noticing how your hips are wiggling he grins.

“And what if I did _this…”_ He smirks as the tentacle pulls away from you and a needy whine leaves you lips.

“ _Nooo~.”_

“Ooooh? Does that slutty little hole need some attention after all?” You squeak as the tentacles move you around effortlessly. Before you know it your leaning back with your legs spread and pussy on display for the smug brunet.

“Look at how you’re quivering… Why don’t you _ask_ for my cock? Hrmm? To make up for that little lie you tried earlier.” You try to glare at him, but its impossible when he’s toying with your folds and swollen clit.

“Ngh…”

“Just ask nicely… and I promise to stuff you with it.”

“…” You bite your lip to keep in the noises.

“If you’d really prefer, I can always let my familiar have fun with you instead… Because you clearly need _something_ here.” He pinches your clit and you cry out. “So what will it be? Me? Or a tentacle? I won’t judge you either way you know.” You try to look away, but a tentacle wraps gently around your throat, not squeezing, only grabbing your chin to force you to look into his eyes. “ _Me_ or _him?_ Pick or I’ll pick for you…” He chuckles darkly. You can feel your cheeks burning as you mutter.

“ _You_.” You’d look away, except that you can’t. Instead you watch as a smile breaks across his face.

“I promise that this will feel good little cutie…”

“I said-” You gasp as the tentacles squeeze your tits. You can feel as he lines up. Watching with wide eyes as he slowly pushes into you.

“Fuck you’re tight…” He pushes in another inch. “It’s a good thing you’re so wet…” Another inch disappears inside you. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you after all.” He's only half way when he stops, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in, sinking just that little bit deeper as his thumb works your clit in tight circles. _The stretch fe_ _e_ _l_ _s_ _so good..._

“What do you think little cutie? Think you’re gonna be able to take all of it?”

“Of fucking course I can… Don’t be… Don’t bitch out on me now.” You moan as he sinks deeper into you.

“Ah… Almost there…” He pulls out once more, apparently losing the battle with self control as he slams his hips back into you. Sheathing himself completely inside your heat. You let out a needy whine.

“I really love those sounds you make little cutie…”

“I.. told you not to- _haaaa_ …” Your words drown into a moan when he starts moving, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward. Over and over, brushing against that perfect spot inside you due to sheer size.

“Oh fuck… that _face_. God you look fucking _perfect_ on my cock.” You can feel your face heating up at his praise.

“I… I’m getting close…” You manage to stutter out. He groans, pace picking up at your words.

“Fuck yes, cum for me little cutie… I wanna feel you cum on my cock _so bad…_ _Cum for me.”_ It comes out like a command and you can’t help but obey as he pounds into you desperately. Clamping down like a vise you can feel him following suit with a heavy groan.

He collapses against you. Face buried in your neck as you revel in your afterglows. As your head clears and the fuzzy feelings subside you steal a glance at Oikawa. He looks to be in perfect bliss. Eyes closed as he breathes in your scent and simply holds you. The image strikes you as a rather odd one for your self proclaimed rival.

“So perfect… my little cutie…” He mumbles against your neck and you bite back the urge to remind him that you never agreed to be _his_ anything. Honestly, you’re still trying to wrap your head around how you got into this position in the first place.

“No witty response? Have I fucked you stupid already?” He sounds far too overconfident _._

“Pfft. Yeah right. I mean I _came,_ so you have that going for you – but if you’re already spent then I’m hardly surprised the girls are only after your length.” You can’t help but grin. “Would you like me to show you how it’s done?”

“Right, like _you_ would know anything about it…” Your eyes narrow.

“You wanna take a bet on that? I’d think _real_ hard before answering.”

“Pfft, what’s the worst a little cutie like you is gonna do? Ride me and claim that you were in control the whole time? _I’d like to see that…_ ” He coos patronizingly.

“Have it your way.” You growl threateningly.

An evil grin splits your face as you get an idea. _Two_ could play at this game, and after what he just put you through… _the cocky smirks and making you beg,_ _not to mention his overly cocky demeanor… It’s about time someone put him in his place._ He was about to learn why none of the guys bragged about sleeping with you. They _knew_ better.

Carefully focusing on the currently passive familiar you whisper an incantation of your own. Eyes glowing softly with magic as you bewitch the creature. _Mine now._

“Hey wait! What are you doing?” He questions the familiar, which ignores it’s master. It sets you down and proceeds to wrap itself around it’s masters body. Lifting him up in much the same position he had put you in. You smile at the now restrained man as he struggles pointlessly. “Put me down!”

“Oh, sorry about that… but I’m _borrowing_ your familiar for a while.” He stares at you.

“Did you just… _bewitch_ my familiar?” You shrug, grabbing his chin.

“So what if I did?” He gulps.

“Wha-what are you planning to do here?”

“Well baby boy,” You smirk as his jaw drops. “I just thought since you had _your_ turn… It was mine now.” Your voice dripping with mock innocence.

“I-I-I-”

“Shhhhh. Don’t worry, I promise this will feel good…” He pales a little as you repeat those words back to him. Smirking you add. “Why don’t you just ‘ _save your energy and let me take care of you’…_ ”

“I can’t possibly cum again so soon-”

“Oh I think I’ll be the judge of that.”

“You can’t be ser- _ahhh, haaa…_ It’s… it’s too sens- sensitive _please…”_ You casually stroke his hardening member with your free hand.

“Those cute little noises you make really are something… now tell me. Are you going to be a good boy for me? Or am I gonna have to teach you how to behave?”

“I…” He looks conflicted as his head rolls back from the feeling of your hand on his over sensitive cock. You lean over him, brushing your lips against his and whispering softly as your hand stills.

“You brought this on yourself,” Your gaze softens. “However, I don’t want an unwilling partner, no matter how badly he needs to be taught a lesson.” His eyes widen and he stares at you in a way you don’t recognize. After a moment of silence he smirks.

“ _Don’t bitch out on me now,_ _show me what you’ve got_.” You smile ferally at that irritating smirk.

“Careful baby boy, naughty brats get taught lessons when they mouth off… If you want to feel good you’ll have to learn to behave first.” You squeeze his length and chuckle at the way he gasps, bucking into your hand. You kiss him hard. “I’ve wanted to see you beg for a long time…” You watch as he swallows thickly, cock fully hardening in your hand. “Seems you like the idea of being my play thing…” You smirk confidently as his fair skin flushes a deep red. “If you wanted this so bad, all you had to do was ask… Well, beg really…” You pause, taking in his pleading expression. “With an expression like that, I can’t _wait_ to hear you beg for me.”

“I don’t… beg…” He pants.

“Oh you will.” You say it matter-of-factly as you undo the buttons of his shirt. “I wonder…” You lean forward running your tongue over a dusty pink nipple. He shivers in response. You do it again, taking the time to suckle on the sensitive bud. You gently pinch and pull at the other, trying to pull a vocal response out of him. Glancing up you see him biting his lower lip to hold back noises. _Now that just won’t do…_

“Say Ah.” You demand. He gives you an odd look but opens his mouth anyway.

“Ahh-hhn?” He makes a confused sound when your thumb presses against his tongue.

“I want to hear those pretty noises baby boy… now you can’t hide them from me.”

“Hhh?!” You mouth goes back to sucking and nipping at his chest.

“ _Ahhh~ Please. Ngh…”_ His voice is adorably muffled by your thumb and it only encourages you. You run your free hand over his surprisingly muscular chest. Tracing your fingers and tongue down until you reach where his hard cock is bobbing against his abdomen. You let your breath ghost over him and he groans in response.

“Did you want me to touch you here?” He nods. “Words baby…”

“ _Please touch me…_ ” You groan quietly at the muffled words.

“See? That wasn’t so bad…” You wrap your mouth around him eagerly. Humming to yourself when you can’t get as low as you’d like with your thumb still in his mouth. He whines at the sensation. Pulling back you stare up at him and take your thumb out of his mouth.

“First order baby boy. You are _not_ to hold back your noises from me, if I catch you biting your lip or holding back on me… you won’t get to cum.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“Do you really want to test that right now?” You challenge. He gulps.

“N-no…”

“Good boy.” You lower yourself back down to his cock, swallowing it all in one go. You have to breathe through your nose as he fills your throat. You nose at the soft brown curls. It’s worth the slight ache in your jaw to hear the soft whines and curses that slip past his lips when you start moving. Before long he was openly moaning for you.

“ _Haa, haaa~ Little Cutiiiie_ ~” His voice trails off in a moan. “I’m gonna.. gonna..” You wrap your hand around the base tightly, denying him his finish.

“ _Nooo_ … _I-I need too…”_ You shake your head _‘no’,_ which causes him to cry out sharply. “I.. _need_ it… I wanna…” You hum, watching as he thrashes against the creature holding him in place. “ _I need to! Let me… god, just let me cum!_ ” You pull off with a _pop. “Ah fuck!”_ He cusses at the loss of stimulation.

“You know what I want don’t you?” You coo, loving the defiant look in his eyes.

“I told you.. _ngh,_ I don’t… beg.”

“Then you won’t cum.” You offer a devilish grin as you slowly lower yourself back down, keeping a tight grip as he whimpers. You swirl your tongue around before pressing it against the underside and making long slow slides from tip to base.

“Ok! Okokok! Ah _fuck… I- Please… oh please for the love of.. please just let me cum! I-I I’ll be a good boy for you! Just please let me cum~”_ You hum around him as you let go. He practically screams, his entire body trembling as he releases down your throat.

“ _Ah_ … _haa~…”_ His breathing is ragged as you lick your lips.

“See? I knew you could do it.”

“Ngh… would you... put me down already?”

“Hrmm. No.” His head snaps up and you shrug. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“I- I _can’t_ cum again!” He protests, you laugh. _“_ I don’t think you _understand-_ ” You grab his chin harshly.

“Oh I know _full_ well, what the male body is capable of… And baby boy, I could push you to cumming blanks while you scream my name if I wanted too.” You laugh darkly. You kiss him with surprising gentleness. “But that’s something I’d consider a treat for good behavior… And lets face it, you haven’t earned that yet… No, I’ve got something else in mind for you.”

“Wha-wha-what would that be?” You hum, gesturing a command to the familiar. It immediately flips him around adjusting it’s grip to present his ass.

“He really is a useful little thing, or I suppose he’s a rather big thing right now…” You giggle to yourself as you slide his pants down and out of your way.

“ _Woahwoahwoah!”_ You pet him soothingly.

“Well baby boy, I figured I’d show you how to _properly_ fuck someone.”

“And just _how_ are you planning to accomplish that?” He questions, you walk in front of him, mentally commanding the familiar to hold his face still so he’s forced to meet your gaze when you speak.

“Well, under normal circumstances I’d have come prepared… but in this case I was thinking your familiar might just be able to help me out.”

“I.. I just…” You can see the nerves plain as day on his face and hum thoughtfully.

“Are you giving up so soon baby boy? Here I thought you were gonna be a good boy for me…”

“I’m not giving up! I just…” You lean forward to whisper in his ear.

“I promise to take good care of you… and to reward you well.” Pulling back with a smirk you add. “Besides, you can’t really claim to be the better lay if you’re too much a wimp to go through with this.” He scowls before taunting you with that defiant look.

“Do your worst then!”

“ _Oh baby boy…_ You’re getting my _best_ efforts.” You can’t help but bite your lip as you take in his expression. Running your thumb over his lip you add. “And remember- no biting those pretty lips. I wanna hear you.”

Moving behind him once again you smile to yourself as he squirms. _This is gonna be fun…_ Kneeling down you lower your face and gently spread his cheeks. Running your tongue over his puckered hole.

“ _Whaa_?” You smile before repeating the action, teasing the sensitive area with your tongue. You smirking to yourself when you hear the first whimper, choosing then to push your tongue in.

“ _Ha, ahhh~ L-little cutie…”_ You massage his rear gently as you work at loosening the tight ring of muscle. Alternating between thrusting and swiping your tongue over the entrance until he was a moaning mess.

“L-l-little cutie… I can’t- _haaa_ , _please~_ ”

“Please what baby boy?” You coo.

“ _More~”_ You smirk.

“As you wish.” You hum to yourself, you _really_ didn’t want to cause any unnecessary discomfort. _Ah!_ You mutter a fetch spell under your breath and smile triumphantly at the bottle of lube that appears in your hand. “ _Calor.”_ The bottle warms in your hand. _Perfect_. You pour a generous amount over your fingers before gently pressing one to his entrance. He immediately tenses.

“You gotta relax for me baby boy…” Humming in thought when he struggles to do so you get another idea.

“ _Ahhh, haa – that’s.. s-sens- ahhh..”_ He babbles as the familiar wraps itself around his cock and begins slowly stroking.

You gently press your finger in as he relaxes from the stimulation, getting about 2 knuckles deep before he gasps.

“ _Ha.. wha-wha… Ohhhhhh._ ” You slow work it in and out, teasing and gently pressing to stretch him.

“Yea? You like that? Bet you’ve never been touched down here before…” You coo. He nods, babbling an answer.

“Yea… feels weird… but _goooood_ … No, no one’s... ever… _Ngh…_ ”

“And you’re doing so well too… You ready for more?” He nods quickly. “Words baby boy, you know that.”

“Pl-please…”

Pressing a second finger in you caress his skin and speak soothingly when he tenses.

“That’s it baby boy, relax and focus on how _good_ it’s gonna feel, how good your cock feels with all that attention.” The familiar speeds up at your mental command. You explore gently as you search for the right spot. You can tell when you find it as he gasps and shudders when your fingers brush against it. You brush it again just to be sure. He reacts similarity, whining softly under his breath.

“Looks like I found your spot baby boy. Now the real fun can start.”

“R-real fun?” He questions breathlessly.

“Yup, and you’re going to tell me before you cum or there will be consequences. _Am I understood_?” He whimpers his reply as you press against his prostate.

“Y-yes! I understand! I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you!” You smile at his breathlessness.

”Good boy.” He shudders slightly at the praise. You raise a brow. _Did he like the praise that much?_

Pumping your fingers against that spot repeatedly as you scissor inside him your met with a chorus of lewd moans.

“Aww does my little play thing like it that much? Just listen to those cute little moans…” You moan softly. “I can’t wait to her you screaming my name. You will scream for me won’t you baby? Or are you more of a moaner? Gonna serenade me with your lewd sounds while I fuck you?”

“I, _haaa_ , want… _ah fuck_ … _Lil cu-cu… cutie_ … _please_.”

“Please what baby boy?”

“ _M-moooore_ … _”_ You can’t help but love the way his voice sounds so broken already, eagerly begging you for more. You slip a third finger inside, feeling him clench around you as he moans.

“Look at you… clenching around my fingers like that. Maybe you _are_ a good boy after all.” He tightens impossibly at your praise. _Well that proves that._ “You like when I tell you how good you are? Tell you what a good job you’re doing? Taking my fingers like a pro…” He moans loudly.

“Yes! _Oh god_ , _yes…_ ” Smirking proudly as you piston your fingers unto that spot he’s practically mewling. He gasps out suddenly, “ _I’m gonna...!_ ” and you cease all stimulation on both ends immediately. He’s needy mewl almost makes you feel bad, almost.

“But… but I told you!” He whines. Placing a kiss to the small of his back you coo softly.

“I know baby boy, and you did well too. Now I’m gonna let you come on my strap, well…” You pause shaking your head. “A tentacle really… But I’m sure it’ll work just as well.” He squirms restlessly.

“Patience.”

Not entirely sure if the familiar could do _exactly_ what you were hoping for you were surprised when one of the arms detached itself from the main blob and wound itself around your leg, working it’s way up. _Well, I guess that works…_

You let out a low moan as it enters you, stiffening until it was essentially acting like your very own dick.

“Well well… You really _are_ just full of surprises. I might have to remember to get one of you.” You muse aloud to the familiar.

“Huh?” You can hear confusion in Oikawa’s voice.

“Oh pet, I was talking about your charming familiar… So helpful and versatile. You should probably thank him since without him this wouldn’t be possible…” Lining up the head of your new ‘cock’ you waste no time covering it in lube before slowly pressing forward.

“ _Ah! Ah fuck!_ ” He cries out under you.

“That’s it baby boy… You’re taking it so _well_.” You will yourself to go slow, sliding in inch by delicious inch until you bottom out. You stay like that for a minute, allowing him so time to adjust. When he starts shifting restlessly you grin.

“You ready for me? Squirming like that… All you need to do is beg a little for me. And I’ll give you _everything_ you want.”

“Please… _fuck, please… I want you to fuck me… fuck my ass like you own it, oh fuck please just move already!”_ You laugh darkly, drawing your hips back slowly.

“Oh baby boy, you were _made_ to beg…” Snapping them forward he cries out beautifully. “Shouldn’t you be thanking me?” You coo as you set a brutal pace.

“Th-thank you! Thank you for fucking me! It’s… it’s s _oooo goooood_ …” His words begin to trail off into moans.

“Oh you’re so welcome. _Shit,_ you _really_ know how to take it... You look so pretty impaled on me like that. I bet you’re making the cutest face right now… Maybe next time we get a nice big mirror? Would you like that? Watching me fuck you and seeing your own fucked out expression?” You can see him nodding fervently.

“I’d like that too baby boy… I wanna see the pretty little faces you’d make for me.” You aim for where you know he’s feeling it the most and are rewarded with a loud mewl as you continue to nail it with each thrust. You can tell he’s getting close by the rising pitch of his moans.

“You wanna cum for me baby boy?”

“ _Please_ … _”_

“ _Fuck, I love how well you understand your position…”_ He whines needily, spurring you to go faster. “Come on baby, _cum for me_.”

He obliges, mewling and babbling as you fuck him through it. Slowly coming to a stop as he twitches.

You pull out slowly, grateful for the appendages willingness to go soft and get out of your way as you have the familiar slowly lower the still trembling man to rest in your lap. The familiar untangles itself from his limbs and he goes limp against you.

You pet his hair and coo soft praises as you wait for the aftershock to subside.

“You did so well baby boy, taking all that and cumming when I told you too. You look so pretty right now...” You press a soft kiss to his forehead and he hums contently.

“You’re a lot nicer then usual…” You blink a few times and can’t help but smile.

“It’s called ‘ _aftercare_ ’… You just went through something intense, it would be irresponsible of me if I didn’t make sure you’re okay.” He nods a few times, nuzzling into your lap.

“It’s nice… and you’re so soft.”

“I would think that’s the _last_ word you would use to describe me at this point. _”_ He shrugs, content apparently, to lie in your lap mostly naked. “Are you about to fall asleep on me?”

“Hrmm?”

“Unbelievable.” You laugh.

“What?” He pouts.

“I guess that means I win huh?” He looks confused so you continue. “I fucked you to the point your ready to pass out almost completely naked on a stone floor… I’d call that my win.”

“Woah now, I’m just tired from fucking you first – and cumming a lot more then you did…”

“So you admit that I’m better at making you cum? Also a win for me.”

“That’s not what I said.” He glares at you. He mumbles under his breath but you don’t quite catch it.

“Then just admit it now, You _enjoyed_ me fucking you senseless.”

“You act like you _didn’t_ enjoy when I fucked you! And I _know_ that’s bullshit, you might lie but your face when you were taking my cock sure didn’t.”

“Besides the point, you already admitted I made you cum more. So clearly, I am the superior one in bed.”

“You’re so fucking impossible! If I had the energy left I’d fuck you senseless until you forget about that goddamn pride of yours!”

“I could say the same. Despite begging for me just a few minutes ago your too damn proud to admit that it was probably the best orgasm you’ve ever had!”

“Screw you!”

“Ugh. Whatever Oikawa, _fuck you and your goddamn pride!”_ You’re practically screaming at each other now, too angry to notice how his familiar is acting strangely.

The next thing either of you knows, your both tangled up and suspended midair.

“Oikawa call off your familiar already!”

“ _You_ call it off! You’re the one that bewitched him!”

“That should’ve worn off by now!”

“Well he’s clearly _not_ listening to me.”

“Me either…” You bite your lip as you feel something stir. _Shit, it was still inside you…_ “ _Ah fuuuuuck~”_

“Oh _fuck, no~.”_ To your surprise you see that the familiar has wrapped itself around Oikawa’s member which was quickly hardening from the over-stimulation. “Fuck.. make it stop…”

“I would if… I could…” You moan as the very same thing you had used to fuck him begins to fuck into you, wispy tendrils breaking off to play with your clit.

“This is... all your... fault…” He pants out.

“How is… it… _my_ fault? It’s… _your_ familiar!” You bite back moans as you try to glare.

“Your... spell… is confusing him… and now... he won’t listen to... _either_ of us… _Ah fuck…_ ” The sentence is heavily broken up by pants and moans as you both struggle to keep you composure.

“Maybe you should’ve… considered that…. When you summoned him just to… just to _fuck with me_!”

“You practically _asked_ for it! ... _Ngh.._. Taunting me like that! Besides... it doesn’t matter... we need to… figure out how to stop this.”

“For once we... agree... on something…” You take a deep breath and begin the incantation to undo your bewitch spell, but not half way through you falter, stuttering off into a low moan.

“Can’t… even… get through... one spell… pa...thetic.” He taunts.

“Just fucking... unsummon it…” You pant as the member inside you begins moving faster.

“Fine…” You watch as he tries to get through the spell, failing just as you did as he pants and moans from pleasure.

You flush, feeling your ending approaching.

“ _Oh, fuck~_.” You moan lowly as the pleasure washes over you, feeling the tentacle grow as it absorbs your slick.

“Fuck… your faces really are the best…” Looking over your surprised to find that he's staring unabashedly at you, eyes clouded over in lust. “I wanna cum with you…” He moans.

“Awww, did you need more then just your dick stroked to cum? Are you missing me filling you up already?”

“ _Haaaaa, yes~_ … but.. but I also wanna be… _inside you~._ _Oh_ , _little cutie_ … _I want_ _all of you._ ”

“Heh, so needy…” You yelp in surprise as the familiar moves you unexpectedly, putting you almost impossibly close to Oikawa. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!” He insists. You stare at each other eyes wide as your lowered onto his aching member. “ _Oh fuck_ … How did you get even tighter?”

“I didn’t…” You moan as the tentacle inside you slithers around, pulling itself part way out. “Uhhhh… T-tooru…” He yelps as it presses against his hole.

“D-d-don’t! I’ll break!”

“I can’t stop it!” You both moan when it begins moving, pulling out of you as it pushes into him and then thrusting back into you.

“ _Little… Cutie… I…_ ” You can’t help but adore the look on his face as he struggles to talk. Not that you’re doing much better.

“Wha-wha-what?” You pant.

“I.. confession… I… wanted this… for… lo-long… ‘ime now…”

“ _Wha-?_ ”

“Want… _you_ …” He leans forward, trying to capture your mouth and the familiar adjusts its grip until its holding you flush together. Now in range he kisses you wildly. Biting at your lips and clashing tongues.

“ _Gonna_ … _Ngh._ ” Is all the warning you get before he cums, spurting inside of you. The feeling leaves you wanting and you find yourself grinding your hips in an effort to get more friction.

“I wanna… cum too…” You gasp out.

“Then cum with me…” He whispers as his now free hands tangle in your hair and wrap around your waist, pulling you closer as he litters your face and neck with kisses. You kiss back with a fervor, finding that the moment you want to run your hands over him that they were free to do so. Fingers tangle in soft brown curls as you devour his mouth, loving the way he grips your hips like he was afraid you might disappear. The pure need and want plain as day on his face every time he looks at you, which you’re sure is mirrored on your own face.

The first time you cum together he moans your name like a prayer, and you can do little except respond in kind. His name falling from your lips over and over again as your ride out your shared orgasms.

It doesn’t stop there though, the seemingly endless pleasure that borders on pain and insanity continues until you’ve long lost count, have long since given up trying to stop it and are merely clinging to each other for dear life. Nothing but stuttered moans and pathetic attempts at the other’s name on your lips.

You vaguely remember him pulling you closer to whisper in your ear, voice still rough and broken as he holds you tenderly. You remember murmuring something in return, throat raw and sore, before nuzzling into his warmth as sleep overtakes you.

You wake up very confused as bright light floods the room. Bleary opening your eyes you attempt to figure out where you are. Pale skin and soft brown hair are the first things your barely open eyes can process. _Oh fuck… Oikawa._ You jolt awake as he stirs. Quickly becoming aware of the open door… In which your professor stood looking both shocked and amused. Scrambling to cover yourself you squeak a little when he gently places a jacket over you.

“Ma’am, I can explain - and I’ll take full responsibili-”

“I don’t believe that will be necessary Oikawa, assuming of course that it was consensual…” She looks at you pointedly and you nod frantically. “Then we’re all adults here and there is no explanation necessary.” She smiles a little. “I must admit, while I thought you two might admit to your feelings… I certainly wasn’t expecting things to get to this… _level_ over night…” You both flush and you bury your face into the over-sized sleeves.

“Well anyway, I think in light of your sleepless night you two are excused from classes for the day… Please return to your rooms and get some proper rest.” She nods and just before leaving adds. “And if I hear of any more in class fights… well, I think we’d all like to leave what happened tonight as a secret, yes?” She leaves with a curt nod.

“Did… did she just _blackmail_ us?” He questions, you nod.

“I do believe she did.”

“Well I’ve never… Can teachers even _do_ that?” You shrug as you search for your clothes. He hands you the scattered pieces of you uniform with a sheepish expression.

“Thank you.” He nods and turns around while you get dressed.

You stand and wince slightly. _Well… painkillers and a bed sound great right about now…_ Eyeing Oikawa you notice the limp in his step.

“Try painkillers and a hot bath… it should help with your... back.” He blinks down at your a few times.

“More of your aftercare advice?” There’s a happy lilt to his voice that your not used to hearing. You nod.

“Something like that.”

The walk back to the student dorms is a quiet one. You can feel him stealing glances at you but choose to ignore them, instead trying to piece together the end of your night. It was a bit of a fuzzy blur after a certain point, but you feel like you’re forgetting something _important._

Before long you’re standing at your door. You almost walked right past it, only stopping when he nervously asked if this wasn’t your room. So there you are, awkwardly standing at your door with no idea what to say.

“Look I-”

“I just-” You cut each other off and look away embarrassed. You gesture for him to go first. He nods taking a breath before blurting out.

“I meant what I said last night! ...All of it." You blink a few times, trying to figure out just what part of last night he meant. “And it’s okay if you didn’t... if it was just a heat of the moment thing, I just… I needed you to know that I meant it.” As he wait for your answer your mind races to fill in the blanks.

… _He gently pull_ _s_ _you closer and whispers, “_ _ **I love you**_ _… I have for a long time now.” You nuzzle further into him as he holds you tenderly._

“ _I think I might love you too…”_

“ _I.. confession… I… wanted this… for… lo-long… ‘ime now…”_

“ _ **Want… you** …”_

“ _So perfect…_ _ **my** little cutie…” _

_The way he had snuggled into your lap or nuzzled your neck so contently…_ _The way he’s been a perfect gentleman this morning_ …

_**Holy shit**_ _... Oikawa Tooru was actually in love with you…_ For a moment you’re convinced the floor has given out on you. You stare up into those chocolate eyes that are filled with… love. Open and honest as he smiles down at you, nervously awaiting some kind of answer.

“I… I’d never considered... _Us,_ before…” You admit sheepishly. A feeling of warmth blooms in your chest at the thought of everything that’s happened in the last 12 hours. You can see the look of hurt that flashes through his eyes before he laughs softly.

“That’s okay, I didn’t really think-” You put a hand to his mouth to cut him off.

“But _baby boy_ ,” He raises his brows in surprise. “I wouldn’t mind getting coffee later and um, talking about things.” He smiles softly, brushing your hair behind your ear before tilting your chin up.

“If I’m your,” He blushes. “.. _baby boy_ does that make you _my little cutie_?” It’s your turn to blush.

“I suppose there are worse things to be called…” He leans down to whisper in your ear.

“I love you, little cutie…” He pulls back to give you a kiss that leaves you dizzy.

“First order… come in here and cuddle with me.” He smiles.

“I can do that. Though, I have strict instructions to take painkillers and a hot bath…” You roll your eyes.

“I never said we’d be cuddling on the bed... Besides, I think you have some explaining to do.” He grins and follows you inside.

“Anything for _my_ _little cutie_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So be gentle - I've never tried my hand at writing a dominate reader/female before and am not pulling from any real life experience as I'm a total bottom... 
> 
> But hopefully y'all enjoyed the ride :p 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if you'd like to see more of this Dynamic...  
> As I'm debating working on a continuation of this piece...


End file.
